fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Something (CrakaboLazy4090)
''Mario Kart Something ''is an upcoming kart racing game and the ninth major installment in the Mario Kart ''series. The game is being developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. The game is planned to release in 2020. Gameplay ''Mario Kart Something ''keeps the traditional gameplay of the ''Mario Kart ''series. Characters from the ''Mario ''universe race against eachother in various vehicles, each with stats and their own strengths and weaknesses. Up to 12 characters then race through obstacle-filled courses, using items obtained from item boxes to improve their performance or hinder other racers. ''Mario Kart Something brings back many mechanics from past games. The player can collect coins like in Super Mario Kart, which can be used to increase your top speed. Unlike recent Mario Kart ''games, the player can collect as many coins as they want, similar to ''Mario Kart Super Circuit. Special items make their return from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, giving each character a unique item and making your character choice more important. Vehicle customization returns from Mario Kart 7, allowing players to modify their bodies, wheels and tires, along with Gliding and Underwater Driving. Antigravity racing and its mechanics return from Mario Kart 8. Controls Menu Controls *'C-Stick - '''Move *'A '- Confirm *'B '- Cancel Race Controls *'C-Stick '- Steer *'A '- Accelerate *'B '- Break/Reverse *'Y '- Switch characters *'X '- Rear View *'L - 'Use item / Stop Item Roullete / Sound horn *'R - 'Jump / Drift Techniques *'Rocket Start: 'Launch from the grid with a speed boost by holding the A button just after the 2 on the countdown. Do it too early and you won't get a speed boost, and do it too late and you will spin out. *'Jump: 'By pressing the R button to perform a jump. This can be used to access new paths and dodge hazards and items with proper timing. *'Jump Boost: 'By pressing the R button after jumping off of a ramp, you will perform a trick and gain a brief speed boost once you land. *'Power Slide: 'Hold the R button to turn at sharp corners without reducing your speed. *'Mini-Turbo: 'By holding a Power slide for long enough, you will build up sparks. Once you release the R button, you will gain a speed boost. The longer your drift, the more powerful your Mini-Turbo will be, changing colors from blue, to orange, and finally, to pink. *'Spin Turn: 'Holding both A and B while steering will allow you to turn on the spot. *'U-Turn: 'In Battle Mode, holding both A and B while steering will allow you to do a U-turn. *'Drift Brake: 'While you are drifting, pressing the B button will drop your speed briefly, making it easier to turn corners. Intergral in higher difficulties. Modes Story Story Mode can only be played in Single-player. Adventure through the various worlds, completing various challenges to test your racing skills. Grand Prix Grand Prix is a mode in which up to 4 players can compete in a series of 4 tracks, known as a Cup. Players earn points depending on the place they finished in, with the sum of all your placements determining your final ranking. The player in 1st gets a Gold Trophy, 2nd gets Silver, 3rd gets Bronze, and the rest get nothing and lose. Players can choose one of 6 difficulties, though one, Extra, needs to be unlocked by getting a Gold Trophy in every other difficulty. This mode features 4 different difficulties. *'50cc: 'The easiest difficulty. The speed is low and the CPUs are quite peaceful. *'100cc: 'A medium difficulty The speed is moderate and the CPUs can be a bit aggressive. *'150cc: 'A harder difficulty. This speed is high and CPUs can be quite dangerous. *'200cc: 'A very hard difficulty. The speed is extremely high and CPUs are extremely dangerous. Braking is key. Time Trials Time Trials can only be played in Single-player. The player is given Three Mushrooms, and is tasked with completing a selected course in the shortest amount of time, all without any other players interfering with you. Players can also race against Ghosts, which are either the save times of other players, Nintendo Staff, or your own. Each track has two Staff Ghosts, one for 150cc, and the other for Extra. Extra Staff Ghosts is unlocked by beating the 150cc Staff Ghosts (and unlocking Extra Mode in Grand Prix). Extra Staff Ghosts are more difficult than 150cc Staff Ghosts, as they utilize more shortcuts. VS Versus Mode allows up to 4 players to play on any course of their selection. You are able to customize the rules of this mode: *'Difficulty: 'The player can determine the difficulty, either selecting 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, Mirror, Reverse or 200cc. *'Teams: 'The player can toggle on and off teams. If teams are on, players are put into a team and must compete against the other team. *'CPUs: 'The player can choose to have CPUs on or off. Only available if there are more than one player. *'Number of Laps: 'The player can determine the number of laps in a race, from 1 to 9. On sectioned tracks, if the player race on them for more than 3 laps, once they cross the last finish line, they are transported back to the start. *'Items: 'The player can toggle which items are on and off. They can also choose different settings for the items. **'Standard: 'Items will appear like how they do in other modes. **'Skillful: 'Items like Lightning, Stars and Bullet Bills will appear less, allowing for a more skill-based race. **'Frantic: 'Items like Green Shells and Bananas will appear less, and more powerful items will become more common. **'None: 'No items will appear at all. Special Modes These Special Modes can be activated to add various effects to a race. Battle Battle Mode is a mode where players are set in either tracks or large battle arenas, and have to complete certain objectives, depending on the mode selected. The game features 7 modes of play (so far), being Balloon Battle, Coin Runners, Shine Theif, Bob-Omb Blast, Renegade Roundup, Moon Runners and Thunder Cloud Tag. Similar to VS Mode, players can customize the rules. *'Teams: 'The player can toggle on and off teams. If teams are on, players are put into a team and must compete against the other team. *'CPUs: 'The player can turn CPUs on or off. Only available if there are more than one player. *'Time: 'The player can determine how long battles will last. *'Items: 'The player can toggle on and off items. They can also choose different settings for items, like Standard, Skillful, Frantic or None. Online Available with up to 2 players, this mode allows your to play VS or Battle mode online with either random people, or friends. They can also join Tournaments, with unique rules set by the creator of said tournament. Also, in Online, you have an online rank which will increase or decrease, depending on how good you did. Every racer starts with 500 points. Track Designer A single-player mode, the Track Designer allows player to design their own tracks and battle arenas. Once a track is finished, the player can play them in Vs Mode, Battle Mode or publish them Online. To publish a track online, they need to complete a race in 3rd place or higher. Mario Kart TV Returning from ''Mario Kart 8, Mario Kart TV allows the user to view replays of their races. Characters Of course, Mario Kart isn't Mario Kart without its wide-assortment of characters. Mario Kart Something ''features 72 playable characters at launch. Each character is associated with one of five weights, Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser and Heavy, with Feather being the lightest and Heavy being the heaviest. Starting Characters Feather Baby Mario (Mario).png|Baby Mario Baby Luigi (Mario).png|Baby Luigi Baby Peach MSS.png|Baby Peach MTOCG Baby Daisy.png|Baby Daisy Luma SSB3DSWU.png|Luma Cappy (Mario) Spirit.png|Cappy S6goomba.png|Goomba Shy Guy OSSB.png|Shy Guy Light Toad Official Artwork.png|Toad Toadette2.png|Toadette NokiShell.png|Noki Koopa Troopa Green.png|Koopa Troopa Koopa Paratroopa (New Super Mario Bros).png|Paratroopa Monty Mole3333333333333333333333333333333.png|Monty Mole S23spike.png|Spike Bowser Jr. MP9.png|Bowser Jr. Medium Supermario.png|Mario 177px-SuperMarioParty Luigi.png|Luigi 60px-SuperMarioParty Peach.png|Peach 387px-SuperMarioParty Daisy.png|Daisy Yoshi Official Artwork.png|Yoshi Birdo Sunrise.png|Birdo Diddy Kong.png|Diddy Kong Cruiser Rosalina-MPTop100-Traaaaaaaparent.png|Rosalina Pauline MKT.png|Pauline The Waluigi.png|Waluigi Heavy T730Pianta.png|Pianta Wario(MP100).png|Wario Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong 250px-Bowser MP10.png|Bowser Unlockable Characters Feather Baby Rosalina from Mario Kart Tour.png|Baby Rosalina Baby WarioTurbo.png|Baby Wario Baby dk.png|Baby Donkey Kong SMO Tiara.png|Tiara SprixieMKH.png|Sprixie Princess 443px-Blooper.png|Blooper Lemmy Koopa UCS.png|Lemmy Light Toadsworth Spirit.png|Toadsworth Dry Bones (Mario Party 8).png|Dry Bones 1.4.BMBR Lakitu Alts 2.png|Lakitu 106px-NewSuperMarioBrosUDeluxe Nabbit-alt.png|Nabbit Ashley SSB4 Trophy.png|Ashley Larry Koopa UCS.png|Larry Wendy O Koopa 3D.png|Wendy Hariet OSSB.png|Hariet Medium E gadd.png|E. Gadd Hammer Bro. JSMK.png|Hammer Bro. Smm3dmagikoopa.png|Magikoopa Mona Smashified.png|Mona Dixie Kong.png|Dixie Kong Iggy Koopa UCS.png|Iggy Ludwig von Koopa UCS.png|Ludwig SMO Topper.png|Topper Cruiser Tiny Kong.png|Tiny Kong Kritter OSSB.png|Kritter 600px-Roy NSMBWii.png|Roy Boom boom smm3d.png|Boom Boom Pom Pom SMP.png|Pom Pom SMO Spewart.png|Spewart SMO Rango.png|Rango MTOCG Wiggler.png|Wiggler King Boo Official Artwork.png|King Boo Heavy Plessie2019.png|Plessie 675px-Funky Kong Artwor33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333k - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|Funky Kong King K Rool (Fighter).png|King K. Rool 1200px-Dry Bowser Artwork.png|Dry Bowser Morton Koopa Jr. UCS.png|Morton Metal Mario (Mario).png|Metal Mario MKT Artwork PinkGoldPeach.png|Pink Gold Peach MTOCG Honey Queen.png|Honey Queen 1.BMBR King Bob-Omb Artwork 1.png|King Bob-Omb Petey Pihranna Official Artwork.png|Petey Piranha Alternate Costumes Certain characters in ''Mario Kart Something ''have alternate costumes that the player can choose. These costumes are mostly astethic changes, with some having different animations, but the character's weight stays the same. Fire Mario Artwork (alt) - Super Mario 3D World.png|Fire Mario MKT Mario Musician Outfit render.png|Musician Mario Tanooki Mario Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Tanooki Mario JSMK Ice Luigi.png|Ice Luigi KitsuneLuigiTransparent.png|Kitsune Luigi 53px-MKT_Artwork_PeachVacation.png|Vacation Peach MKT Artwork PeachKimono.png|Kimono Peach Cat Peach 2.png|Cat Peach 71px-MKT_Artwork_DaisyHolidayCheer.png|Holiday Daisy MKDX Red Yoshi.png|Red Yoshi MKDX Orange Yoshi.png|Orange Yoshi MKDX Yellow Yoshi.png|Yellow Yoshi MKDX Light Blue Yoshi.png|Cyan Yoshi MKDX Blue Yoshi.png|Blue Yoshi MKDX Pink Yoshi.png|Pink Yoshi MKDX White Yoshi.png|White Yoshi MKDX Black Yoshi.png|Black Yoshi MTOCG Blue Toad.png|Blue Toad Yellow Toad.....png|Yellow Toad MTOCG Green Toad.png|Green Toad Captain Toad Switch.png|Captain Toad Captain Toadette.png|Captain Toadette MKT Artwork RosalinaHalloween.png|Witch Rosalina ACL Red Luma.png|Red Luma ACL Blue Luma.png|Blue Luma ACL Green Luma.png|Green Luma YellowSprixie.png|Yellow Sprixie Princess BlueSprixie.png|Blue Sprixie Princess OrangeSprixie.png|Orange Sprixie Princess PurpleSprixie.png|Purple Sprixie Princess CyanSprixie.png|Cyan Sprixie Princess RedSprixie.png|Red Sprixie Princess RedNoki.png|Red Noki GreenNoki.png|Green Noki RedPianta.png|Red Pianta YellowPianta.png|Yellow Pianta Red Koopa Troopaaaaa.png|Red Koopa Troopa Yellow Koopa Troopa - New Super Mario Bros.png|Yellow Koopa Troopa Blue Koopa Troopa - New Super Mario Bros.png|Blue Koopa Troopa Green Paratroopa - New Super Mario Bros.png|Green Paratroopa Yellow Paratroopa - New Super Mario Bros.png|Yellow Paratroopa Blue Paratroopa - New Super Mario Bros.png|Blue Paratroopa 1.5.CSSB Orange Shy Guy Artwork.png|Orange Shy Guy MTOCG Yellow Shy Guy.png|Yellow Shy Guy ACL MK8 Green Shy Guy.png|Green Shy Guy MTOCG Blue Shy Guy.png|Cyan Shy Guy 1.2.CSSB Blue Shy Guy Artwork.png|Blue Shy Guy ACL MK8 Pink Shy Guy.png|Pink Shy Guy ACL MK8 White Shy Guy.png|White Shy Guy ACL MK8 Black Shy Guy-1.png|Black Shy Guy 101px-MKT Artwork ShyGuyPastryChef.png|Chef Shy Guy ACL MK8 Green Dry Bone.png|Green Dry Bones MTOCG Blue Dry Bones.png|Blue Dry Bones Dark Bones New Render by Pokerninja2.png|Dark Bones 1.4.BMBR Lakitu Alts 1.png|Green Lakitu Boomerang Bro.png|Boomerang Bro. NSMBU Fire Bro. solo.png|Fire Bro. ACL Red Magikoopa.png|Red Magikoopa ACL Green Magikoopa.png|Green Magikoopa ACL Yellow Magikoopa.png|Yellow Magikoopa Wario (Fighter).png|Biker Wario MKT Artwork WaluigiBusDriver.png|Bus Driver Waluigi ACL Red Kritter.png|Red Kritter ACL Blue Kritter.png|Blue Kritter ACL Brown Kritter.png|Brown Kritter MKT Gold Mario render.png|Gold Mario 604px-King Boo Artwork - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|Luigi's Mansion King Boo Unlock Criteria In ''Mario Kart Something, certain characters are not available at the start, and need to be unlocked. Unlocking characters can be done in various ways: *Unlocking them in Story Mode. *Get a gold trophy in a Grand Prix cup. *Defeating a Staff Ghost in Time Trials. Vehicle Parts Returning from Mario Kart 8, the player can customize their vehicles. Vehicles comprise of 3 parts, Bodies, Wheels and Gliders. Using different vehicle parts can change your overall stats. *'Speed: '''Determines your overall top speed. *'Acceleration: 'Determines how quickly you reach your top speed after coming to a stop. *'Weight: 'Determines the distance you go when performing a boost, and determines how you are affected when other racers run into you. The heavier your kart is, the less distance you go when bumped into. *'Handling: 'Determines how close you stick into a corner. *'Traction: 'Determines how quickly to traverse off the main track. Bodies Karts Bikes ATVs Wheels Gliders ''Italicized parts need to be unlocked. Unlock Criteria Along with characters, certain vehicle parts need to be unlocked. Random Parts Most vehicle parts are unlocked by collecting coins within a certain threshold. Upon reaching this, a random part is unlocked. Golden Parts The Golden Parts are the only vehicle parts that aren't random, and require you to complete special objectives to unlock. *'Gold Standard: '''Obtain a 3 star ranking in all cups in every engine class or obtain 20,000 coins. *'Gold Tires: 'Defeat every staff ghost in Time Trials or obtain 15,000 coins. *'Gold Glider: 'Reach 10,000 points in Online or obtain 10,000 coins. Courses Nitro Cups Mushroom Cup ''TBA Flower Cup TBA Star Cup TBA Special Cup TBA Retro Cups Shell Cup TBA Banana Cup TBA Leaf Cup TBA Special Cup TBA Battle Stages New Stages TBA Returning Stages TBA Items Various standard Mario Kart ''items appear in ''Mario Kart Something. Items you obtain depend on your distance from 1st place, with more powerful items appearing the farther you are from 1st place. Track Items These are items that are directly on the track. Common Items These are items that are obtainable by every racer from Item Boxes. Special Items These are items that are only obtainable by certain characters from Item Boxes. Trivia *This is the first game in the series after Mario Kart 7 ''to not have a number in the name. *This is the first game in the series to have another game in the series on the same console, in this case, ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. *The Special Modes are inspired by the Remix Modes in Mario Kart: Infinity Remix. Category:Articles under Construction Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Kart Racing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Games